sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Shindoratei
'Nội dung' Đây là project Original Light Novel do nhóm "Ouitatsu" thực hiện. Chi tiết thành viên xem ở phần nhân sự. Thể loại Fantasy, School Life, Harem, Comedy thường thấy thôi, nội dung cũng khá mô típ, viết theo lối Light Novel của Nhật. Truyện kể về chàng trai tên Hisayuu Dorai sở hữu thuộc tính ma thuật "Chaos", một thuộc tính cực kì bá đạo so với các thuộc tính khác, và những rắc rối khi cậu ta chuyển đến Teria, học viện nổi tiếng trên thế giới về phép thuật ở Layden. Về sau, thân phận của cậu dần được tiết lộ và một huyền thoại về các loài linh thú mở ra qua mỗi câu chuyện. 'Danh sách các tập' MAIN STORIES Arc I 'Tập 1: The Queen (Full PDF)' *Prologue *Chương 1: Layden, một khởi đầu mới *Chương 2: Nữ hoàng *Chương 3: Tôi không muốn tái đấu! *Chương 4: Nữ Hoàng cũng không phải là tuyệt đối! *Chương 5: Quan tâm? Không quan tâm? *Chương 6: Kết thúc cho những kẻ gây náo loạn *Epilogue Arc II 'Tập 2: The Maeda Family (Full PDF)' *Prologue *Chương 1: Cô gái sợ độ cao *Chương 2: Một phần trong việc tập luyện *Chương 3: Đừng chỉ nhìn vẻ ngoài mà đánh giá người khác *Chương 4: Hoa linh lan *Chương 5: Náo loạn *Chương 6: Sự tự do *Epilogue Arc III 'Tập 3: The Hokawa Family (Full PDF)' *Prologue *Chương 1: Một bể bơi, một căn phòng và một sự hiểu lầm *Chương 2: Tôi không biết cậu! *Chương 3: Đối thủ *Chương 4: Náo loạn buổi trực tiếp *Chương 5: Hãy biết quý trọng mạng sống của mình! *Chương 6: Trục xuất *Epilogue Arc IV 'Tập 4: Legend of the Dragon Emperor (Full PDF)' *Prologue *Chương 1: Huyền thoại về hoàng đế rồng *Chương 2: Không phải là không thích *Chương 3: Giúp một người đâu cần phải có lí do *Chương 4: Tôi là bạn trai cô ấy! *Chương 5: Sự tái xuất của Hoàng Đế *Chương 6: Power Overwhelming *Epilogue Arc V 'Tập 5: Tale of the Adopted Child (Full PDF)' *Prologue *Chương 1: Câu chuyện về đứa con nuôi *Chương 2: Trường mới, lớp mới *Chương 3: Luyện tập *Chương 4: Biết điều thì đừng động vào tôi! *Chương 5: Xích mích *Chương 6: Huynh đệ, phụ tử *Chương 7: Giảng hòa *Epilogue Arc VI 'Tập 6: Myth of the Tiger King (I) (Full PDF)' *Prologue *Chương 1: Truyền thuyết về vua hổ *Chương 2: Một ngày xui xẻo *Chương 3: Một ngày rắc rối *Chương 4: Lần đầu! *Chương 5: Đối đầu *Chương 6: Người bạn đầu tiên của cô nàng lạnh lùng 'Tập 7: Myth of the Tiger King (II) (Full PDF)' *Chương 7: Nghi ngờ *Chương 8: Tái chiến *Chương 9: Hoán đổi *Chương 10: Một ngày làm Dorai *Chương 11: Sự thật *Chương 12: Sáng tỏ *Chương 13: Sự xuất hiện của Quang Ước Hội *Epilogue Arc VII 'Tập 8: The School Trip (Full PDF)' *Prologue *Chương 1: Tái ngộ *Chương 2: Hoa anh đào *Chương 3: Chuẩn bị cho chuyến đi *Chương 4: Chặng đường đi *Chương 5: Bãi biển *Chương 6: Buổi tối đêm đầu tiên *Chương 7: Ngày thứ hai 'Tập 9: The Idol (Full PDF)' *Chương 8: Hoạt động *Chương 9: Tác chiến *Chương 10: Tôi không sợ đâu nhé! *Chương 11: Qliphoth Gamaliel *Chương 12: Infernoid Lilith *Chương 13: Wandering Hero *Chương 14: Void Rising *Epilogue Arc VIII 'Tập 10: The Time Manipulator (Full PDF)' *Prologue *Chương 1: Kẻ thao túng thời gian *Chương 2: Lưỡng thám *Chương 3: Ngày cuối tuần của hai chàng trai *Chương 4: “Tân long đế” vs “Kẻ thao túng thời gian” *Chương 5: Vấn đề của kẻ thao túng thời gian *Chương 6: Hợp tác? *Epilogue Arc IX 'Tập 11: The Rafael's Weapons (Full PDF)' *Prologue *Chương 1: Kịch bản *Chương 2: Tập kịch và gặp gỡ *Chương 3: Rafael bát đại bảo khí *Chương 4: Lễ hội văn hóa *Chương 5: Lễ hội tiếp diễn *Chương 6: Ngày cuối của lễ hội *Chương 7: Phá tà đại kiếm - Baou *Epilogue Arc X 'Tập 12: The Space Paladin (I) (Full PDF)' *Prologue *Chương 1: Ngày đầu sang Ý *Chương 2: Hiệp sĩ không gian *Chương 3: Dạ tiệc nhà Vescovi *Chương 4: Tìm kiếm *Chương 5: Ngày đầu tiên của giải đấu *Chương 6: Sự tái xuất bất ngờ 'Tập 13: The Space Paladin (II) (Full PDF)' *Chương 7: Kế hoạch do thám *Chương 8: Tái chạm trán và thông tin bất ngờ *Chương 9: Qliphoth Naahma *Chương 10: Infernoid Nehemoth *Chương 11: Spear of Red Tears *Chương 12: The Paladin has finally found his King *Epilogue Arc XI 'Tập 14: The Kimishima's Young Lady' *Prologue *Chương 1: Tiểu thư nhà Kimishima *Chương 2: Tinh linh và những biến đổi mới *Chương 3: The daily life just continues *Chương 4: Rắc rối của những kẻ ở nhờ *Chương 5: Những khoảng thời gian bình yên không yên bình *Chương 6: SIDE STORIES 'Shindoratei SS: My brother was expelled because of me! (Full PDF)' *Chương 1: Ngày thường của anh em nhà Kadokura *Chương 2: Em gái tôi bị bắt nạt *Chương 3: Anh trai tôi vì tôi mà bị đuổi học 'Shindoratei SS: Celine, The Corrupted Angel' *Chương 0: 'Nhân sự' Truyện được thực hiện bởi nhóm Ouitatsu, gồm các thành viên: :::Kami - Author :::Kan - Editor, Advisor :::Sasori - Editor :::NaVi - Advisor :::Satoh - Editor Category:Shindoratei Category:Original Light Novel Category:Fantasy Category:School Life Category:Harem Category:Comedy